One Hallowed Eve
by Valid.Argument
Summary: I'm Katina - she's Gwen. Best buds, no doubt. One Halloween night, while off on some mischief, we meet our two favorite characters from FMA. It's every fangirl's dream - how can it possibly go wrong? Based on a dream I had - I'm such a loser xD
1. Gearing Up

Okay, so I had a dream last night that two of my favorite Fullmetal Alchemist characters came to our world. So, I threw that, something close to a plot, and my uncontrollable imagination together, and you get this crap! Yaaay!

Please don't shoot me. There's a ton of stories like this one. Yeah.

Also, my real life friend was in my dream, and this just didn't seem as fun without her x3. So I've included her on this by making her the artist AND a main character! I'll include a link to her picture of what we both look like on the next chapter. She'll most likely make an illustration for each chapter, posted on the next.

**Gwen's comments: Yeah, I'll probably be able to make a picture for each chapter. No sweat!**

Thank you, Gwendolen!

**You call me Gwen.**

Thank you, Gwen!

Now, without further ado...

DA DA DA DAAA!

POOP!

* * *

"Ina! It's been almost a half an hour! Hurry up already!" one of my bestest friends, Gwen, shouted down the hallway. I could hear her heeled boots tapping impatiently all the way from the bathroom.

"Gimme a minute, will yah?! These are my first contacts!" I shouted back, strategically placing the plastic-rubber thing over my left eye while steadying my eyelids with the other hand. "Come on, I did it once," I mumbled to myself, "I can do it again!" The foreign object connected and I pulled my hands away, blinking several times. "Geez... Okay, finished!"

I turned off the light, tugged up my boots, and pulled out a necklace with a turquoise pendant from the Ebay package box.

"This would be such a weird meeting," Gwen remarked quietly as we stepped down the carpeted stairs together.

"It would. Later, mom! We'll be home at 11, okay?" I waved to my mom who was sitting in a metal fold-out chair with a basket of assorted candies sitting, untouched, on a small table beside her.

"Alright then. Bye, have fun!" She smiled back. When she thought we were out of earshot, my blonde-haired friend and I heard her say to herself, "As whatever you two are supposed to be."

I rolled my now purple-colored eyes. "I thought we told her that you were a thief and I was a regal lady from the early 1900's?"

"Whatever. She has her senior moments. Now," her green-blue eyes lit up with deviousness, "did you get the cheap toilet paper, Silly String Guns, and multiple-colored car markers?"

I held up the pillowcase full of the classic weapons for Halloween pranks (that aren't punishable by law =_=; ), grinning like one of those psychotic, bloodthirsty clowns you see if you search "Evil Clown" on any image search. (Do it, I dare you.) "Thank you, minimum wage!"

"Ready, Dante?" she mock-bowed to me.

"Clara, dear-" I started, then paused, examining her mask and leather cosplay outfit, "- Scratch that - Psiren, I was _born_ ready." I never really quite got the hang of Dante's voice impersonation like Gwen could imitate Lust perfectly. Not kidding - she scares me sometimes.

We strode up the street, the misty night air illuminated only by the lone street lights and children's flashlights. The sky overhead was completely overcast and colored that ominous rusty brown color. What were we planning to do that night? Walk up the street to the neighborhood filled with kids more our age and scare the crap out of them as often as we could. This one ridiculously preppy girl who goes to our high school, unfortunately, lives up here right near my house. There's only two good things that can come out of that: 1) She gets frightened a lot - very easily, might I add - and when she DOES get scared, it goes WAY beyond that. She goes ballistic and nearly bawls her brains out if someone walked up behind her and went, "Boo." 2) We were looking for some scaring. Score.

The two of us were grinning at the thought of it while passing a tiny little woods right next to my grumpy-old-lady neighbor's house. We couldn't wait to write "I fight tacos!" all over people's cars in bright yellow, red, and purple, to throw a roll of toilet paper back-and-forth over a house, to fire silly string through water guns at random passerbys, and - most importantly - to scream at the top of our lungs when that girl turns a corner and pees her pink mini-skirt. It was going to be yet another successful Halloween night at torturing the souls of unsuspecting neighbors, this time in my neighborhood!

Turns out, it was going to be a little different this year.

* * *

Haha, you'll NEVER guess what happens next!!! *sarcasm.

I think this story is SUPPOSED to be short and predictable. Gwen and I decided that one chapter just wasn't enough. It might be like... five! OHHH, WHAT NOWWW!

**Hey, I need moar funny lines! Gimme moar funny lines, Katina!**

NEVER. Well, okay fine.

**Yey.**

So... Bye.


	2. Cosplayers Unite!

Hooray for chapter two! Hooray for first review! Hooray for picture!

http://s-strike-alchemist.

deviantart

.com/art/Chapter-1-134704370

That's us in the story - our cosplay xD. Thanks Gwen!

**No problem. This next one is going to be SICK! *hides in emo corner to draw obsessively.***

She's relatively normal, don't worry. Anyhoo, READ. I COMMAND THEE. Unless you don't want to, I mean in that case-

**GET ON WITH IT, KATINA.**

Ahem. Rude.

* * *

We had just finished decorating all of the neighbors yards and blasting people with silly string. Now we were headed to Angelina's house to terrify her to no end. As we paused about ten meters from her house, where she opened her door and gave four-year-olds candy, we tried to think of a more elaborate plan than just going "IMA FIRIN' MAH LAZAH!" and shooting her with our toy gun. While brainstorming, I couldn't help but notice a rather dense patch of trees beside us. Not a good place to be during a zombie invasion, I can tell you that much.

We heard a sound emit from it. A crash on dead leaves and soft talking. Our heads snapped to that direction and our chattering immediately died. "What was that?" Gwen whispered.

"I don't know," I answered. "Maybe it's a deer. Some live in there, you know!"

We sneaked up to a tiny opening in the trees in order to try to catch a glimpse. Something moved. "Hold this," I ordered, handing her our arsenal of used-up pranks. She took it and stepped back while I peered in.

At first, I couldn't see anything. There was no moon or stars to light up anything. And then a pair of fuschia slitted eyes flashed my way.

"She's here," an all-too-familiar voice hissed.

My jaw dropped slightly as two figures shot out of the forest, one of them slamming their palm to my throat and holding me in the air. Instinctively, I grasped the hand and tried to pry it off, but to no avail. I couldn't tell what Gwen's reaction was, but I heard her growling words of threat.

It was then I realized who they were - Lust and Envy!

Cosplayers, that is. And they did a really good job! Not many people can pull off Lust, and only The Chosen Ones can even come close to Envy. These people nailed it - and I think Envy was actually a guy this time!

I glanced at my partner in crime and grinned a bit.

"What did you do to us?" the second voice, "Lust," commanded. "Envy" was the one gripping my neck.

I decided to play along with this street performance for nobody in particular. The street was deserted. He was pretend Envy, I was pretend Dante. We weren't really mortal pretend foes, but we didn't really get along well, nonetheless. My acting needed a bit of work, and this was perfect. I raised an eyebrow and tapped his wrist. I couldn't breathe, actually, so it was a real challenge to talk.

He stared at me menacingly for a second and let go. I dropped to the ground, coughing for air. Regaining my composure, I stood slowly and answered smoothly, "By whatever do you mean?" I could've screamed with joy that I did that so well - but that would be TOTALLY un-Dantelike.

The Envy ground his teeth and glanced at Gwen. "And what's that little Phantom Thief doing here?"

"You should answer your master when she asks you a question," I told him, faking sternness. (Um... That IS a word, right?) My tomboy of a friend was already in sync with her inner Psiren, which obviously didn't take much effort.

She smirked and gazed smugly at him. "Besides, you're one to talk. I didn't think tropical plants grew in New England."

Confusion crossed his face. "What?" Wait, he should've laughed! It's a universal joke! Everybody who tries to cosplay Envy knows it! Maybe he's just too much of an idiot. Yeah, that's it.

Cosplay Lust was still giving me a death stare. What was her problem?

"You aren't Dante," she said, wondering what the hell was going on. I changed back to my usual old self and laughed.

"Really?" I said sarcastically, "I hadn't noticed!"

Gwen scoffed. "What gave it away? The fact that Dante doesn't exist?"

"Shut up, of course she-" the Envy cosplayer was interrupted by a speculative pretend Lust.

"Wait, Envy." She pressed her fingers to her temples. "Something doesn't add up..."

I placed my hand on my hip. "So, Envy and Lust, what are your names?"

"...You know who we are, and you're asking our names when you just said them?" The Envy crossed his arms.

Gwen told the completely puzzled man(?), "She means your REAL names, not your cosplay names. Duh."

Now he was more irritated than perplexed. "Cosplay? What are you two imposters talking about?"

"This must be the other side of the Gate," Lust whispered, enlightened somehow. The Gate? Was she crazy? Why-

"Oh my goodness... Gwen?" I eyed her nervously. "Can I ask you something crazy?"

"Does it involve these two not being cosplayers but actually being the real Homunculi sent here by that bitch Dante as some form of punishment and that the Gate, as well as Ametrisis, could possibly be real?"

"Something like that."

"Then I would say that this must be a dream, or at least a fanfiction."

"Oh please, why... Well, it certainly does feel like one of them. We must be insane."

The potentionally-not-a-fake Lust took a step forward. "If this is the other side - which I'm positive it is - then how do you two know so much about us?"

Thinking wildly, I came up with an ingenius idea. "First, prove that you two really ARE Homunculi."

Envy sighed. We were definitely getting on his nerves. He then returned to that same old Homunculus with that I'm-so-much-better-than-you sneer. "Fine, but we've lost our powers somewhat in the Gate, which I'm sure you know about." I could tell that it was meant to be derisive. "We can use them, but it takes a lot more effort than usual."

"WHAT?" Gwen and I exclaimed automatically. "But I wanted to see Envy change into myself so there would be two of me to annoy the world!"

"And I wanted to see Lust freak out Angelina with her sick sword-fingers!"

Despite our unbelievable situation, Gwen gave me a good idea. When Envy picked up a piece of broken cement and crushed it between his fist within five seconds, keeping his evil smirk, a completely malevolent smile that could compete with it crept to my lips. I really don't think I needed proof in the first place - just their absolute resemblence to the actual characters and their voices proved it. These two could SO help us with our last diabolical scheme for the night.

"I see. Well, since you're here and have nothing better to do," I declared in my Dante voice, crossing my arms and strolling up to Envy, "how about you two help us with one little task?" His sneer disappeared and he scrutinized my face, which was just slightly below his. I wasn't exactly as tall as he was.

Gwen's mouth matched mine. She traipsed up to Lust and spoke once more like Clara/Psiren. "Yes, care to join us on this lovely All Hallow's Eve?"

A small gust of wind swirled around us. The two people, who both of us wanted to and actually kind of did believe were from another world, exchanged brief intrigued looks. They turned back to us, trying to figure it out. "Like what?" Lust questioned.

A michievous Psiren and a sadistic Dante. Beaming. Even in cosplay, that can never be good, now can it? It's even worse when they nearly share the same brain.

"Making one human girl miserable," we voiced in perfect unison. We were such creepers, but that's okay. It's Halloween.

Envy's face brightened a tad. Lust just barely smiled her own soft, yet malicious smile. They didn't need to even say it.

"We're in."

* * *

And, there you go! I can't wait for the next chapter :3 Heeheeheee...

**Hooray! Funny line! ...But they didn't even get it T~T**

*pats Gwen* It's okaay. I did! And (hopefully) everyone reading this did!

***glares***

*inches away slowly* Oh, and on that last chapter, when I said that my lovely assistant-

**- wtp. -**

**-**could do a perfect Lust impression-

**- WHICH I CAN. -**

...Yes, well, sorry if you got confused into thinking she was cosplaying as Lust. I just had to put it 'cause... well, it's true xD

And wtp means What The Phuck. Use it like oxygen!

Alrighty then... Later.


	3. Scaring Preps is Better with Homunculi

I love this chapter... OH AND HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!

**THAT'S MY LINE, KATINA!**

Too bad.

**FINE I'LL STEAL YOUR LINES!**

NOO! DON'T YOU-

**Here the link to chapter 2's pic!**

**http://s-strike-alchemist.**

**deviantart**

**.com/art/Chapter-2-140036589**

...Oh, YOU ARE - Ahem... Please enjoy the story. GET OVER HERE YOU LITTLE-

**YOU CAN'T CATCH ME~! BWAHAHAHA!!**

YOU'RE DEAD GWEN! DEAD, YOU HEAR ME?!

* * *

We each moved silently into our positions around her house about 10 minutes after she closed to door to any trick-or-treaters. Envy stayed in front and peeked at her family portrait through the front door when she wasn't looking. Lust moved to the west side of her house, A.K.A. to the right of the door. Gwen and I stationed ourselves to the back sliding door of her one-story humble abode. Inside, there was a kitchen, where the back door was, a living room, one bedroom, which lead to her bedroom, and a walk-in entryway. She was cleaning up the leftover candy wrappers from those Snickers, Kit Kats, and Butterfingers she ate in between those candy handouts to little children. I never really knew she was such a glutton because at school she would only consume maybe three twigs and a grape, but I had hypothesized. Oh, yes, I had hypothesized.

We heard the front door open as she scurried to the kitchen to throw the garbage away. That must be Envy. I saw him waltz in as her dad who was actually out with her mom partying somewhere.

"Hello, Sweetie!" He called from the door. She turned around and grinned her I'm-the-most-perfect-good-little-teenage-girl-on-this-planet and ran over to hug him. A little part of my soul died. Gwen could tell because she stared at me, eyes widened a bit, chewing on her lower lip, and murmured words of consolement, assurance, and malice.

"Hi daddy!" Angela squealed.

Envy faked exhaustion, went into her parents' bedroom, and locked the door, the only room with a door she could hide in. I heard some scuffling behind me and soon Envy was behind us in his "adorable" form. I glanced at him, and he had a rather disgusted face. Remember that little part of my soul? That face just revived some of it.

"Ready?" I whispered.

"Definitely," he growled. "Now I understand why you hate this girl so much."

Gwen and I giggled silently as he transformed into the stereotypical robber, dressed all in black, wearing a face mask, and had plastered-down dark brown hair. He then proceeded to burst through the door while Gwen retreated to the east side of her house, wearing her Psiren attire. I entered the house with Envy, shouting random orders like her to shut up and get out of the house. I felt like the head of the Mafia! Woo!

She was screaming a LOT. I never knew my eardrums could have been in that much pain, but she bolted outside towards Gwen's postion. I could hear my friend say very evilly to her, "Where do you think YOU'RE going?" and another shriek. The obnoxious loser (Angelina, duh) whipped around and sprinted around to the other side of her house while we three followed.

DRUMROLL PLEASE!

Angelina stood frozen as she stared at the cross-armed Homunculus. In a flash, Lust glowered at her and thrust her arms to her sides, and with noticable strain, released her power, making deep marks in the dirt. Angelina, gawking, didn't scream. No, she had no time to scream.

She fell backwards, completely out cold. The bain of our existance didn't hit the ground, though. I caught her. By the hair. It was lovely. After exactly 3 seconds, Gwen and I were laughing like Envy during his "kill all humans until there's only Homunculi" speech in episode 51. (WE ARE COOL.)

Regular-form Envy snatched her by the collar and chucked her into an open window, which just _happened_ to be her bedroom, where she landed on her bed, completely unharmed. Dammit.

"I don't see why you didn't at least punt her," Gwen muttered, clearly exasperated that the girl wasn't injured in any way, shape, or form.

"Because," I told her, "then she-"

"Yeah, I KNOW."

"Hey, I'm just saying!"

"Katina, really!"

In a quick attempt to change the subject, I pulled out the cosplay State Alchemist pocketwatch my other friend had given to me to check the time. It was a little regretted because the two human wannabees stared, thinking I was a State Alchemist. I assured them that it was fake, but it was almost eleven o'clock.

"Okay, uh... You guys just kind of stay in here and we'll be back as soon as possible," I ordered. Wait, I just bossed around Envy and Lust?

They stared at us, at a loss. Yeah, they DO seem to be getting confused a lot. That's understandable, though.

We jogged down the street, carrying our hooker-like boots. Do you really think we could have actually ran in those? How did Lust do it anyways? Like, really?

* * *

"Did you girls have fun?" my mom asked, obviously fatigued by waiting up for us.

We were laughing like there totally WASN'T a shapeshifting palm tree jerk or a complex murderous bitch in heels waiting for us to return to them in their dark area of forest. It was more like devious giggling, like we had a great time scaring the poop out of everybody unfortunate enough to enter our peripheral vision.

My mom and we (lol sounds weird) chatted about our Halloween. Of course, we left out the obvious highlight of our night. There's no way anybody could know. If we told anyone, they probably would not believe us, anyways. What a cruel, unbelieving world.

I yawned, rather tired considering the situation at hand. Gwen gawked at me. "YOU'RE TIRED AT 11:30?!"

"SORRY!" I squeaked. I needed some caffeine.

My mom sent us off to bed in the basement while she went into her own bedroom, which was good. We were definately NOT about to go to sleep just yet.

Gwen changed into her white and black Volcom tee, black wind pants, and stepped into her size 11 Adio sneakers. I threw on a jade green Marc Echo shirt, boot-cut black jeans, and tugged on my white and silver Nikes. We snuck up the old stairs, pretty much holding our breath, slid the front door open, and dashed outside towards that patch of trees.

"Envy?" I whispered, like we could still get caught.

"Lust?" my near-twin called.

A rustle of leaves behind us made us jump. I think we kind of forgot that almost pitch-black woods was the worst place to be at ten minutes until midnight, what with them creepers prowling about.

"It's about time," Envy huffed.

We sighed, relieved. They were still here.

"We remember everything," Lust told us.

"Really?" Gwen said. She must have realized that they figured out how to get back.

The homunculus nodded. "There's an array to open the Gate beneath this forest. It's set to be activated every night at midnight. Dante is going to open the Gate on her side and that's when we leave."

I hesitated, but looked at my watch again.

11:55.

* * *

-sigh- Okay, we're good. There's only one more chapter left! NOO!

**NOOO! I HAVE SO MANY COMMISIONS! UGH.**

YOU CAN DO IT, GWEN! I HAVE FAITH!

**STOP REFERENCING.**

lol x3. Keep posted! The next chapter will be up ASAP!


	4. It's the Final Chapter!

-sniff- WHY DO STORIES HAVE TO END?? WHY?

**That's what sequels are for! -hinthint,winkwink,nudgenudge-**

No, Gwen, there *probably* is NOT going to be a sequel. I'm ashamed enough.

-sigh- AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN DRAW A PICTURE. HOW DARE YOU.

**I HAD WAY TOO MUCH STUFF TO DO, YOU KNOW THAT. AAAAND I was TOTALLY unmotivated...**

Oh. Well, yeah, this HAS been going on way too long...

**Thankfully, this is the last chapter... right?**

Um... Technically speaking, yes...

**WHOA. DIDN'T SEE THAT COMIN'.**

...Shaddup o_o;

* * *

"Do you really have to leave?" She was clearly not a happy Gwen.

"It's not like we have a choice," Envy stated, planting his hands on his hips. What a man.

We only had four minutes and nineteen seconds to be with these two. And there was one question that needed to be answered.

"Why are you two here in the first place, anyways?" I questioned.

Envy stuck a thumb at his fellow fake human, saying, "Why don't you ask Miss Sassy over here? She's the only reason I got dragged to this place."

I eyed her, curious and expectant. Lust? Sassy? Who would have thought! But to whom?

"Let me guess," Gwen started. "You thought Dante was being unreasonable and said something you probably shouldn't have and she got pissed, so she sent you here as a punishment, but Envy got caught in the Gate, too."

Lust gave a wry smile, like the one in episode 46 when she told Ed that he didn't know how cruel he was being. (Wow.) "I'm afraid so. I suppose I need to stay quiet sometimes."

Two minutes, fifty-eight seconds.

"Will you ever come back?" I asked. I really didn't want them to leave, but I didn't have a choice in the matter.

"Why would we want to?" Envy snorted.

My friend and I exchanged looks. Our thoughts were scribbled all over our faces, but we were trained to read each other's minds anyway.

"Because we'd miss you," we told them. Well, I told Envy and she told Lust, but we said it together. We should really stop doing that.

They wore amused expressions on their faces.

One minute, thirty seconds.

I could feel some kind of energy closing in. Would I see the Gate? It's possible, but I doubt it.

"I guess this is goodbye, then," Lust sighed.

One minute, four seconds.

"It's been fun," Envy announce, "but we really should head back. Greed just died a day ago and that Fullmetal pipsqueakis getting closer to the Stone."

Forty-one seconds.

"No..." Gwen murmured. "Katina, this has been our dream from the start. We've never really believed that it could happen, but they're here. They've been with us through the best part of Halloween, and now they're leaving."

Twenty seconds.

This was the only chance I would get to be in the presence of a real homunculus.

Fifteen seconds.

I locked my eyes on Envy. Gwen did the same with Lust.

Eleven seconds.

I could remember those countless FMA rants with my blond friend, where one of the topics was what we would do if we ever, by some miracle, met our favorite homunculus.

Eight seconds.

Gwen stepped to Lust and whispered something in her ear. I already knew what it was.

Five seconds.

I fulfilled my (and countless others') dream of fangirlism. I took a deep breath and pretty much glomped Envy. Inside, I was screaming with pure ecstasy.

Two seconds.

He tensed, but that's probably because he's probably never made any actual contact with a female.

"Goodbye."

My grasp around him was torn suddenly and then there was nobody else around me but Gwen. We just stood there for who knows how long. And then, quite abruptly, Gwen shouted, "PHUCK!"

"WHAT?" I yelped, recovering from a heart attack.

"We didn't take a picture!"

* * *

**WOW KATINA. WOW.**

LOL I HAD TO. SORRY FOR ALL THE OUTRAGED FANGIRLS OUT THERE DON'T KILL ME :O!

**Um... So what do we do now?**

The same thing we do every day, Pinky- I mean Gwen...

**Try to take over the world?**

No, eat a pillow. YES, TRY TO TAKE OVER THE WORLD. BWAHAHAHAA!

**Wow, why are we referencing The Pinky & The Brain now?**

Everybody does. I think.

So yeah. Bye.


	5. This is an Epilogue

OKAY. _THIS_ IS THE LAST CHAPTER... It's not even a chapter, it's an epilogue.

**Hooray! You finished it before December even though it takes place on HALLOWEEN.**

Well, not this thing! ...I have Get on My Horse stuck in my head and I've been listening to it for the past two days or so...

**That was very random.**

Quite. BUT IT IS SO WEIRD AND FUNNY AND STRANGE AND STUPID AND AND AND AND AND -stops working again.-

**Aww man. Oh well, I guess I'll introduce the last chapter.**

**Here you go! Enjoy and reccomend to your friends! SHAMELESS ADVERTISING, FTW.**

-ignition, working- HERE I AM. OKAY. UM... Oh yeah, the story.

* * *

"Gwen, 47 airs tonight!"

"NO! LUST CAN'T DIE!"

"But it's the circle of life!"

"SHE. IS. IMMORTAL. IMMORTALS CAN'T DIE, LAST TIME I CHECKED!"

We laughed, totally hyper. That's normal for us at 2 AM on Sunday morning. It's been a few weeks since we met Envy and Lust, and we kind of wanted to see if the animation would change, even if it was impossible. What airs on television is what the artist draws, not what the real characters do in their world. Or universe. Or dimention. Or side of the Gate. Or... whatever.

The only problem with this whole thing was how the Gate spat them out almost a century into the future in America and not Germany. Maybe the circle under the forest was the only one active throughout time and space. Dante seems to know everything, so she opened it up when our circle opened. But then that might not have worked, because time happens all at once, although we just experience it one second at a time. But... wait. Where was I going with this again? My brain hurts!

The only thing we knew for sure was that they were here. There was no way around that.

"You are such a fangirl," I scoffed.

"HEY," she shouted, "YOU ARE THE ONE THAT HUGGED A CROSS-DRESSING ANOREXIC PALM TREE!"

"STOP TALKING IN CAPS."

"NO, HYPOCRITE."

"...Sure."

We were in my basement for yet another sleepover. What can I say, 55 inches of Fullmetal Alchemist is pretty amazing. The screen flashed an Adult Swim promotional message, faded into black, and Sloth appeared on the screen.

Being the fangirls we were, Gwen and I squealed.

The episode played and we squeaked some more. We were just THAT advanced for society. "WRATH, YOU SUCK. I HATE YOU!" This episode brings out a side of Gwen that only a few select people have seen. Namely me.

"This is what you wanted, isn't it?" the psychotic boy growled.

And then we heard it. Remember in those last eight seconds that the homunculi were here? Gwen had whispered, "Watch out for Wrath."

At that moment, it seemed like Lust had said, "I should have listened to her..."

Using the power of digital cable, I frantically paused the show and faced my friend. Did she hear it, too? Judging by her awestuck face, she did. I rewound it, played it again, but she said her regular line. Pause. We stared at the screen, mouths agape, just wondering if that really happened.

There was no doubt that we were going insane. WOO!

* * *

That was very short... (Es lo que ella dijo.)

**(...Really, Katina?) ****Wow, I love how all of my lines are in caps lock.**

-looks up- Like I said, a whole new side of Gwendolen Hapsen.

**Just Gwen.**

Gwen.

**Thank you.**

Okay well, this is the actual last chapter. Now this story's status is complete! -sniff- This is the only fanfiction I've ever successfully completed! I'm so proud!

**Well, you did get motivation from me to write more.**

This is true. Okay then. Bye reader(s)!

**Bye bye!**


End file.
